Mandarin leech
by Hadesumaru
Summary: "I don't undestand, why're you crying, you knew who I am, from the begining" she said coldly, "but maybe I've to tell it directly... I'm Yuzuki Himikan, I like mangas and animes, breaking bonds between people. I hate tall people, myself and mushrooms," that's Yuzuki Himikan, infamous mandarin leech from Akita, Now she is in Yousen High, what will happen...? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

When everyone look down at you, it's difficult to rise your head. The best option is to not look directly into their eyes. Then you'll not see their derisive faces. It's easy to manipulate you, if you don't have a spine. But when you notice that they're toying with you, it's almost too late. You'll look for rescue, for the last desk of destroyed boat. It doesn't matter how bad, how disgusting, how scary will it be...

I'm one hundred forty-nine centimetres tall. You can say, that I'm short, but I'll not be the one to blame, when something bad would happen to you. I'm short and I've got not the best opinion in school - too little said. What else do you want me to tell you? What else do you want to know about me? Well, words "not the best" are too little to describe my bad opinion. Do you care? I don't think so... Besides, I don't care too.

Somehow, school year will start soon and days of holiday will end. Soon to our bakery will come crowds of teenagers. I'll say "goodbye" to my brothers and that person so called "dad". I'll come back to our bakery, to my mom, to my sisters and grandfather. It'll be alright, won't it? As always I'll be waking up, hitting clock, I'll eat anpans, fight over bathroom and... go to school. Right.

What else can I say?

I like routine, because of it I know, that nothing drastic will happen in my life. Beautiful, framed plan of a day. Beautiful schematic talks. Beautiful known, and trodden paths at the school corridor... Oh yes... It must take some time before that'll happen. 'Cause I'm going to new school, to the highscool. I left Youko Middle School, and now I'm going to attend Yousen High... Okay, well... I'll tread new paths and then I'll go by them for the next three years.

My name is Yuzuki Himikan, not long ago I had my sixteen birthday, I'm going to go to the first class of Yousen High. I hate tall people, myself and mushrooms.

It's short, but it's only prologue... Well, this story is gonna be about my OC, as you can see/read. About my OC: 

Name: Yuzuki

Last name: Himikan (means in japaneese "sun, mandarine")

Age: 16

Height: 150 cm

Weight: ?

Relaitives: Yuzuru (older sister), Yuzuyu (younger sister), Yuuko Himikan-Sakurai (mother), Umi Sakurai (grandfather), Mizuki Himikan (father), Mizuru Himikan (older brother), Mizuno Himikan (older brother), Mizuchi Himikan (younger brother).

Special skills: Yuzuki's specially good at kendou, she's in kendo club in Yousen and was i Youko Middle School (In Akita). She's called "Chibi Samurai" by her teammates, or "Mosuukito (mosquito)".

If it comes to basketball she don't like it very much, 'cause it's mostly played by tall people who she hates.

That's all, thank you for reading, please leave something behind, reviev~! And also, sorry for gramatical errors, I'm polish and only fourteen, I'm still learning english ;U; but well, this is somehow good practice.

I don't own "Kuroko no Basuke" Tadatoshi Fujimaki does~!


	2. Daily routine of Mandarin Leech

"Don't talk with Himikan, you may end up like her eventually"

"Haa? Himikan from 'A' class? Someone like that doesn't exist"

"She's stupid, short and ugly, if she'd at least have nice personality..."

"Himikan is two-faced bitch, who no one likes"

"Himikan? I don't know her personally, but she has hurt my best friend... Ugh, if I ever meet her, I'll tell her, what I think about it!"

"Two-faced bitch, nasty arsehole and in addition - ugly, what else do you need to hate her?"

_Necesarry evil... Why she even exist? Nasty... rude... dirty slut... whore... ugly... disgusting... two-faced... idiot... freak... caricature of human... let her disappear._

Believe or not, but Yuzuki sometimes really wanted to disappear. Though people judged that, seeing her stubborn attitude, she just likes being pain in ass. Well, it's not that she completly hates being 'leech'. But sometimes... just sometimes... Well, she still hasn't disappeared. Talking honestly, at the moment, she hasn't got any will, desire or idea. What to do, to disappear? Suicide would left her body behind, even cremated she'd exist as ashes. Breaking into simple atoms? Burning to the core? Buuut, maybe it'd turn out, that Yuzuki lives in Edolas and suddenly Anima would take her to Earthland? She'd like to. She'd really like to.

Unfortunately, Yuzuki lived in normal and uninteresting world, compared to beauty of EVEN shoujo mangas... Yep, shoujo mangas. She'd like to disappear from this miseravke Earth and appear at more beautiful place, making a favor herself and others, who didn't want her here.

Living in Akita had benefits. Yuzuki liked it more than Tokyo, where her brothers moved. City possesed a climate, similiary to flat inherited by mom from grandmother. Even sleeping on sofa with Yuzuyu couldn't break this specific atmosphere. Yes, altough her little sister bloody snored, because of what Yuzuki was unable to sleep. At that times she reachs for manga from her collection and reads this under blanket in the light of torch. After few months, precisely from day of moving, it was a custom. When she ends bath, always as last, in cold water, instead of going sleep, she reads manga till she's bored and sleepy.

Now she looked at ceiling. Behind the window is light of morning sun. As always Yuzuru left uncovered window. It's her habit, because she's afraid of dark. Yuzuki stated, that if darkness would be a person, she'd willingly invite her/him for dinner. From simple reason - to piss Yuzuru.

Light brightened faces of three sisters, Yuzuru, Yuzuki and Yuzuyu, every one of them had mandarine orange her and fair skin. If somebody would set them next to each other, from face wouldn't see a difference, but from height... Yuzuyu for a middle high school student impressed with 170 centimetres, and so Yuzuru who was five centimetres taller - good for her as a volleyball player. And in the middle stood Yuzuki, being thirty centimetres shorter.

Himikan sisters are also different in personality, but it's pretty normal. Yuzuru is an responslible class president and athletic, lucky girl caring about her appearence in front of others. Yuzuyu has opinion of model student, member of discipline comitet in Student Council in her school, her atitiude is full of inteligence and refinement. And last one, Yuzuki, average otaku-girl with sharp tongue, bad reputation of two-faced bitch and swinging moods.

She bravely thrown away quilt and got up. Then she went to the bathroom scrathing her head. After few thoughts she went to the kitchen first and read a letter left by her mom. She definitely was now in bakery baking buns and other delicacies. Yuzuki yawned loudly and looked at the clock. 6:00 am? Wow, she has a lot of time... She left letter and then went to the bathroom. Afther morning customs she started dressing up. Unfortunately a stain from yesterday 'accident' didn't disappeared after first laundry. After few thoughts she took her younger sistser's sweater vest and tied her tie. Yuzuyu won't mind, she never does.

She went to bedroom once more, took her bag, packed it and went out, also taking bamboo sword. Yuzuki put it on her back and yawned. She was ready, yep, totally ready.

- Hi, mom - she greeted coming into warm inside of her family's bakery. It's been already twenty years from founding a shop. Grandfather, who still leaded bakery proudly stated, that someone from siblings will inheirit it. - Mom? - she said once more looking around. Delicious scent was coming from back of shop, where furnaces were.

Unsure she came near counter and poked a bell with her middle finger. An empty echo of metal broke a silence. She breathed out with reliev and turned around...

- WAAAH! - she screamed seeing sought persons carrying big plate with round birthday cake. - Do you want to lead me to the hearth attack in soo young age?! - she asked them with pretension.

- You doesn't have to worry - said reasonably grandfather. - Mah, so suprise is wasted... - he sighed and massaged his neck with free hand.

- You should say someting if you're coming in - noticed her mom, Yuuko Himikan-Sakurai - so we have to hide one more time - she breathed out and with grandpa left plate on the table.

- Soo... who is the lucky one having birthday? - Yuzuki frowned.

- Don't tell me, that you forgot... - grandpa driven his hand along face. - I don't know, what times are now, but when I was at your age, people remembered about birthday of younger siblings...

- I see, so it's Yuzuyu - she muttered. - I'm not so inteligent, so it's better to talk normally first, than play in guessing. But well, I've present for her, so don't mind me, after all you've molested me with that since april... - she couldn't end, because she bented in half. - Itte! For what it was?! - she hissed pulling out her ear from her mothers finger's squeeze. Next, same fingers strechted her cheeks.

- Sometimes I wonder, how you could come out from me... - sighed Yuuko and looked directly into her eyes piercing with blackness of her eyes. - Remember for your own good - she clicked her nose like a button - you can talk like that to your friends, not to me or grandpa, clear?

- Half for half... - muttered Yuzuki massaging burning cheeks.

Angry glare ordered her to retract her words. Grandpa - Umi Sakurai shrugged and shook his head. Surely he was agreeing with Yuuko. Well, Yuzuki didn't mind, after death of Yuuni Sakurai - grandma - in this hause ruled mom and only mom.

- I'll give her present after school - she added, because mother still thundered her with death glare. - Now I'm coming for what always and then I'm going to school for morning meeting...

Yuuko agreed inattentively and went to the kitchen room for her daughter's ready breakfeast.

- At my times club's meetings took place after school - grandpa shook his head without understanding.

- There're too - Yuzuki stated. - At today's morning we have meeting in order to overtalk a case of training camp - she explained with fake enthusiasm.

- Camp? - suddenly interested Yuuko, coming out from kitchen with big paper bag full of buns and cookies made in their bakery.

- Yep, but I won't go probably... - she stated with a little sad tone. She give all herself into this act. Yuzuki was good at manipulating people, but well, with family it's additionaly hard, because they've known her since birth. - You know, I shouldn't overuse your kidness and understanding... Maybe I'll be a little worse than everyone, but I'll catch up... Well, I think I'll do...

Yuuko smiled widely and ruffled her daugther's hair, giving her paper bag.

- That's my girl, I know, that you can - she sighed proudly. - Ah, and your cheap tricks affect only and only to your dad, so I'm sorry - she turned around and one more time went to the kitchen - there's no him here and never will be.

Yuzuki stared at her back, when she disappeared behind curtain. Grandpa proposed her work at bakery to earn some money for her training camp, but she dismissed his try of helping her. Then without a word she went out of shop.

- After all, there wasn't any camp - she muttered to herself, when door colesd behind her and bells sounded loudly. - Without mercy... - sighed chewing detached piece of green tea flavored anpan.

Yes, there wasn't any training camp, really, but Yuzuki didn't liked explaining her reasons, especially, that she'd for sure be scolded. And after all, these days her kendo trainings weren't going well. No one wanted to practice with "Hiru-kan" Youko Middle School's Mandarin Leech. And the second reason... was her height. People sceptically looked at 149 centimetres kendo player. With her bamboo sword she presented herself as a kid who took a weapon withoud permission. And so, her skills dropped a little...

Early outgoing was already a every day custom, but it's only seven. What she can do in hour and half? Well, she wasn't going out so early for free. As people says: "Hiru-kan does nothing without a payment, you're not paying now? You'll pay later, but, who knows, if not doubled price?", such a school proverb appeared still in middle school. Already in second week of school Yuzuki found a weak link in a chain of school groups. There were two best friends "forever". More satisfaction she has, when she sees them quarelling, BECAUSE OF HER! Yes, because of HER.

Junko Ishida and Shizuka Hamamura, something wasn't going well between them since first week, when groups started forming. They didn't know about it, but just after few days they were in hostile squads. Case became worse, when Shizuka was seen with Junko's boyfriend - Keita Tanaka. At this time, uneasy feeling Ishida started looking for friend and acceptation, and so, she met a loner Himikan, who gave her a hand.

Buuut, as I told you before, Yuzuki doesn't do anything for free. Yuzuki doesn't give anybody a hand uninterestedly. Yuzuki doesn't need any friend or acceptation. After all, youth is only a game. When you enter adult age everything will be erased, just like uneven line of sketch. Everyithing will become boring and gray. Everyting will lost its worth. Everything over again. That's why you should push it with all your might, when you can. After all, in this world there is nothing like: true friendship. After all... why're you trying so hard if you know, that you won't be the best?

Finally school, Yousen High School in Akita. Junko waved to her from gate. She's smiling carefree, her eyes are red and swolen. Oh, so Yuzuki counted well. Tanaka couldn't do anything about rumours. Shizuka for sure is comforting him right now. Not long from now, there will come information, that Tanaka nad Hamamura're going out. Conflict will get worse. So, in the end Shizuka and Junko will become each other's worst enemy. Their groups will become army and school - battlefield. After all, without something like that, you can't talk about normal, true teenage life, right?

- Um, Yuzu-chan, ohayo~! - greeted Junko and sniffed loudly. 'Disgusting' thought Yuzuki. Ishida wanted to talk. She doesn't know, how to start, but her body language already told Yuzuki everything. But well, she must ask. It's not easy, just like strategical games.

- Yuzuki desu - she corected, a little annoyed about the way Junko said her name. Well, she and her sisters shared 'yuzu' in their names, so it was irritating.

- Ah, yes, sorry - Junko laughed nervously and scratched her head. A little drop of slime came out of her nose and fell on asphallt. DISGUSTING. She sniffed and wiped her nose. - Gomeen, I think that I've caught a cold recently.

- Really? - asked skeptically Yuzuki and they turned into direction of school and slowly started walking that way.

Junko looked away laughing nervously ONE MORE TIME. Yuzuki wanted to sigh and break her sword on Ishida's head, so she (Junko) would end with that miserable way of acting. 'Amazing, world hurt you? Give me a peace and fuck yourself' she swored in her mind.

- Um, Yuzuki-chan, you do kendo? - she fast changed subject with interesting look driving along the fabric covering sword. She asked about it already third time. Yuzuki stopped irritation, from taking her over. She hated so stupid change of subject. After all, Junko herself wanted to tell her someting! Why the hell she's holding back?!

- Doesn't your height... bother you? - she asked suprised, THIRD TIME! She was taller by about ten centimetres. It's not that much! Must she remind?! Yuzuki shook her head with false smile. - Yuzuki-chan... - Junko started. Yuzuki jolted. Maybe she'll tell her now? Maybe that time, Yuzuki will share her 'informations' with Junko? - Yuzuki-chan... is it true?

She deadpanned. Junko slowly took out an envelope and from its inside big card. On it was written with red marker... : "Hiru-kan Yuzuki found new victim! Better be prepared, Ishida Junko!" and loew... "You need a help? Come on the roof at lunch break". At the same time wind, just like it was understanding situation, blew hardly. So hard, that it pulled out paper from Junko's hands. It has also pulled Yuzuki's pigtails and bang showing her stoic face, but scared eyes. Himikan shook her head and caught flying page. Fast, she teared it into pieces and let wind take it, somewhere far away.

- No - she said coldly. - They just... They just hate me... - she looked away. Slowly started trembling and fell onto her knees.

Junko didn't know what to do, so she ran up to Yuzuki and hugged her body with her arms. She hid her face in mandarin orange hair, thinking about words to use.

- I'm sorry Yuzuki-chan! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, I didn't intended to! I didn't, I didn't, really!... Just... I'm just s-s-stupid... I... - she repeated trying to stop tears.

- D-d-don't mind me... - she extorted trembling tone of voice and returned hug. - I-it's my fault... Y-y-you know... In middle school m-m-my f-friends... th-they...

- Calm down, Yuzuki-chan... - Junko slowly broke hug and pushed away, looking straight into her eyes with determination. - You can tell my everything, I'll listen to you, just like you listened to me and we'll find a way, together! And now, smile, it'll be good! - she asked and smiled sadly.

On Yuzuki's face bloomed gentle smile. With trouble she stopped triuph smirk and loud shout of winning. So, after all she made it! 'Stick into your ass Hirahara!' - she screamed in her mind. As always member of newspaper club tried to tear her plans apart, but well, she was better.

Through over a few minutes she told Junko imaginated story about how she was treated in middle school and now, when she wanted to start all over, her old bullies didn't allow her to. 'I got Oscar, if it'd be a film' - she thought proudly about herself. After all, even Yuzuru was impressed by her fake reactions.

- I'm sorry, that I doubted in you for even a while... please, forgive me - she begged one more time. 'It's daamn enough! And, if it was for real, I'd not forgive you even after thousandth time' Yuzuki thought irritated.

- You to... Ishida-san, calm dawn, it's alright... - Himikan anwsered with understanding smile. She slowly looked up into Junko's eyes, which shone brightly.

Ishida nodded and squeezed Yuzuki's hand anwsering at her smile. Himikan grimaced in her mind. She'd like to desinfect her skin after that, but held Junko's palm for few more minutes.

- Yuzuki-chan... Say, do you think, that Shizu-chan really loves Keita-kun? - asked Junko with hesistance.

- Keita-kun...?... Ah! You mean Tanaka-kun, right?... Mmm, I don't know - she muttered shaking her head. - I really don't know what to think about Hamamura-san... Sh-she had few not lasting long relationships... a-a-and sometimes she g-g-glances weird a-a-at Tanaka-kun... I-I really don't want to badmouth anybodu! - she put her hands in defensive gesture.

- O-okay, Yuzuki-chan, I... believe that you're a good person and I want you to tell me honestly, about Shizu-chan... You know something... right? - Yuzuki for purpose looked away and bite her lower lip.

- Umm... Everyone says, that Hamamura-san feels something to Tanaka-kun... O-one time I heard, w-w-when she said, tha-that she'll do anything, t-to take him away from Ishida-san... Sh-she said, that you d-don't deserve him and... and she in real didn't ever liked you and talked with you from her mercy... - she took a loud breath and supressed crying tone. - Hamamura-san... I saw her yesterday with Tanaka-kun and... and she tried to drag your friends onto her side... E-even she... She even tried to talk to me and... b-but I didn't want to... and... and Hamamura-san...

- Please, stop Yuzuki-chan... - Junko's hand lied onto Yuzuki's arm. - It's enough... - tears started falling along her face. - I'm sorry, that I dragged you into it... but, you're the only one who...

'AS I SAID BEFORE! NOW YOU CAN KISS MY ASS, HIRAHARA!' - Yuzuki triumphed in her thoughts. Till start of classes girls talked. Yuzuki took her plan in life. Junko came to know, about horrible behave of Shizuka, Yuzuki ensured, that Ishida became suspected about similiar things by Tanaka. Himikan was also sure, that Shizuka comforted Keita after yesterday's quarrel.

Everything went easy. So on lunch break she have to made raport for gossip column/article in school newspeper as "Shin no kikite". Then ceremonial "Stick into your ass Hirahara" on roof of main school building. Before kendou practice she'd spread new rumour or give Shizuka a hint. That's all.

She yawned and went through corridor to her class, unfamous 1-A. Her two high pigtails/ponytails(?) jumped with her every move and bang floated after every deep breath.

People, that she passed didn't pay attention to her, or looked at her angrily. Others were just whispering. Hostility, anger, irritability, and above of all disgust. That's what they felt. And that shows, how fast people can change. One action can turn them into soulless beasts. Action can turn their feelings about 180 degrees.

And suddenly, somebody brushed her arm. She didn't title her head..

'STICK INTO YOUR ASS HIRAHARA!' - she screamed with her entire soul, though she knew, that he won't hear it. For ceremonial swearing at him, time will come, at lunch break of course. This time sparks will shine.

- Nice move, Hiru-kan - he said passing by.

- Thanks Hirahara - she anwsered and went inside her class.

Well, being shooting with death glares is not the best thing you can have, but it was a thing, that was like an engine for Yuzuki. No, no, she's not a masochist, but has wicked sense of humor. They were observing her little figure as she went to her desk. Faces of her classmates reminded her of these wicked shadows from 'Arisa', a manga, she ended not so long ago.

She sat and shrugged. Yuzuki was in the same class as Shizuka and Keita, so she saw them almost second after puting her bag and sword on the floor. They stood side by side next to window. Shizuka seemed sad. Her face was a little red, and just like Junko, she has swollen eyes. Keita didn't look the best. Yuzuki felt their hatred almost spilling from their bodys.

She waited like that for begining of lesson. She didn't have any friends in this class and no one every talked with her and didn't show any interest. Just normal chit-chat between classmates... this... never happened.

Well, sometimes - Yuzuki felt weird about her lips and moving of her own tongue. Seconds transformated into hours. She wanted to speak and laugh. Though, she couldn't. In front of her sits glasses boy, Kouji Shiina, who couldn't see anything without his huge glasses. He also didn't talked with anyone, just sometimes, but he couldn't complain about lack of were times, when she wanted to talk down to him or ask about maths' homework, because he as many others 'megane' was a plodder, or about duty, which she has with him week ago.

People like Yuzuki didn't want to admit, that they feel lonely and death glares from almost all classmates hurt them. She didn't admit, she couldn't admit. She didn't know, if she completed her mission, or maybe she lost herself in that craziness. One relased evil, comes back.


	3. Surrounded by redwoods

At the end of all japaneese lessons with their homeroom teacher, Kudou Yusuke, as always in the last minutes there was a time, when students could notify their problems. As always, fatty man brushed his forehead with handkerchief and looked around the class. They had their five minutes.

This time, there weren't many, but "forest of hands" agreed with one request.

- We want to change our sits/desks(?)!

- I don't want to sit next to Himikan-san - complained Sakuraba, who sits behind Yuzuki and others, who also sit beside her nodded. Only Shiina held back from speaking. It seemed like he pitied Yuzuki. Now, she noticed that, she wanted to twist his neck. The pity was the most unnecessary thing.

- Really? You can't cooperate? - asked teacher with defeated tone. Similiar request happened almost at all lessons from the begining of second week. Rumor about Yuzuki was easily distributed through school, thanks to Hirahara, who as a member of newspaper club had his methods. - Okay, but it's the last time, when you're changings sits in this semester, so you'll have to deal with it by yourselves. I'm sorry, Himikan-san, if you'll have any problems with your new sit, we'll eventually figure something out - he smiled kindly, but she new, that still, there'll be usual Thursday meeting concerning her behave. - Okay... - he began and took box full of papers from under the desk. - Come here nad draw your lot, there's not exchanging, remember - he warned.

It was obvious, that whoever will get lot next to Yuzuki, will start looking for exchange, though it's evident, that no one would like to do so. Maybe, Shiina'd be so nice, but he has to sit at front.

She approached slowly and was going to take a lot, but someone "accidentaly" pushed her. From hitting edge of desk stopped her, somebody's strong arms. She fast kept the balance and straightened up. Whoever rescued her... She bowed and quickly took her lot.

It was obvious suicide.

She has to sit at the complete behind. It's a suicide for a person with her height. She wasn't mistaken? She REALLY has to sit there?! Normal, that she wasn't pleased and wanted to report her dissatisfaction, when she saw Shizuka and Tanaka standing in front of her.

- Somethin' wrong, Himikan? - hissed Keita. - Oh, or maybe I should say, Hiru-kan?... If you try raising your hand, I'll spread you on this beautiful wall - he said with disgusted look at this face.

Yuzuki shook hear head and still raised her hand. And it was like Kudou hasn't noticed her, though it's very unlikely. He turned to black board and started writting something on it. She gritted hear teeth and not looking at Tanaka or Shizuka went to her new desk, second to last next to the window.

- Suicide - she sighed and fell on her chair. Bored and defeated she rested her cheek at ther palm. Well, defeated wasn't the right word. Yuzuki never lets anyone defeat her, she "graciously capitulates".

Now it wasn't the worst. In her row, there weren't tall people. And place in front of her was still empty. Yuzuki was sure, that she has nothing to worry about. And second time this day, she recalculated. Yup, definitely. She was recalculated about sixty centimetres, because by that much Murasakibara Atsushi was taller. Maybe the tallest in school, gluttonous basketball player - in her ranking, person no worthy her attention. Well, it's not like, she couldn't do anything with him. According to the polls, he was one of "handsome boys", thanks to that, and his attitude, she can: make him homo, playboy, heartbreaker or hidden pervert. Whatever. In the end, people believe in everything if you'll show it pretty.

But Yuzuki wasn't interested in him. It wasn't going about fact, that "sucking" into him would not bring her anything, but well... The cause was going about Murasakibara's height. Everything in him was tall, or long. He had long, purple her, long hands with long fingers, he had long massive legs, his shoulders, and who nows what else... (I'm not pervy, I'm not pervy). Well, in the end, Yuzuki felt like miserable garden gnome.

And the class has ended with long and loud ring of school bell. She quickly took all her belongings and was gonna ran of the classroom, but well, the fate isn't really nice person, so Yuzuki hit something hard.

- Oh... - said someone with a little surprised tone.

She fell, but didn't hit the ground, again, someone held her. And then, she heard his voice. Well, she thought then, that she'd like to live without hearing it.

- Haha, you're really unlucky person, I was wondering when something will happen to you next time - laughed someone's voice. It was surprisingly deep and sounded amusedly. Somehow, nice to hear. - It's second time already, if you haven't noticed - he was still amused. Yuzuki stated: polite, joker, freak and man about town.

- Cool - she muttered even not trying to be sarcasting. She caught the balance and dusted of her skirt. She started collecting books that fell of her bag and also pushed little sack with lunch inside.

- Himikan, Yuzuki-san, right? You're not really talker, I thought opposite from what I've heard - said voice, 'cause Yuzuki wanted that he'd remain only as a voice in her memory.

- Muro-chin, where do we have next lesson? - this time voice of Murasakibara sounded sleepy, bored and uninterested, no wonder, somehow Yuzuki sympathised with it.

- Oh, yeah...

Yuzuki didn't listen more, she started walking of the classroom.

- Ah! I'm Himuro Tatsuya! - he called after her. - Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself~! - added quickly.

- Aha - muttered Yuzuki, not paying attention and walked of chewing mochi. She had better things to do, than talking with Himuro Tatsuya, one of the most handsome boys in school. His locker was not that far from hers and full of love letters almost all mornings. Talking honestly, she didn't see any use for him, or she could make him and Murasakibara a couple of homos. She'd break hearts of fangirls - except of fujoshi full of joy and hope - and would also make them a victim of untolerating society. They didn't do anything to Yuzuki, or something like that, but well, the same was with Hamamura and Ishida.

She sighed quietly and went to next class to talk with Junko. Playing worried came easily, she felt like fish in water. No wonder, that Ishida believed her. But her class looked at Yuzuki with "will of murder" in their eyes.

Next lesson was biology. Yuzuki has mixed feeling about this subject. She was wondering, for what does psychologist needs anatomy, though he's focusing on heart, mind and soul? Yeah, she wanted to become a psychologist. Family laughed, that she'll for sure become psychopath. Mother and father woud like her to take care of bakery. In the end, Yuzuru and Yuzuyu had too bright future in front of them, to choose profession of baker. Family solidarity, huh?

Everything was going along with her plan, but there was one problem... Second last desk in row next to window. Yuzuki was surrounded by tall people. In front of her, Murasakibara, at her right side, Himuro, and behind her about two meters tall guy, that she couldn't recognize at first glance. She knew only his weak point - plushed toy in rabbit shape hidden in his locker. Though that information didn't give her big happiness.

Yeah, but coming straight to the point - if you have barely 150 centimetres of height and sit between two strappers - then you've got f*ckin' bad luck. Yuzuki came to conclusion, that she'll report it to Kudou-sensei at Thursday meeting.

_I hate you all_, thought Yuzuki.

- Himikan Yuzuki-san... Are Himikan-san here? Hello? Himikan?

- I am - she said, but in the same moment some noise was louder. She tried again, but she wasn't heard. She raised her hand and screamed: - I'm here! - again, nothing. She gritted her teeth.

- She's gone, it seems, that she ran away - said Shizuka from third desk.

- Skipping classes, isn't she... - sighed teacher. - You can expect everything...

- I AM HERE! - screamed Yuzuki jumping on her desk without a single thought. And all attention of class focused at her red face, bang, that hid her eyes and pullover from Youko Middle School. Someone started laughing and "threw" an intelligent joke, class did the same. It seems, that only Murasakibara and that strapper from behind.

- Oh well, who'd expect, that bean will grow surrounded by redwoods - joked teacher, Yamakawa Masaru and shook his head, stopping himself from laughing. - We've got our own "Lovely Complex" - he added more timely and rightly according to age of students. - Sit down, Himikan and for screaming without permission you'll stay after class and help me with some duties - he exclaimed. - Himuro Tatsuya, are you here?

Somehow, she felt like crying. Tears started gathering in her eyes, and she felt, that soon drops will drip from her nose. She started brething deeply, to stop this feeling and reached to her bag for sack with her lunch. It was biology, so she has no intention in doing notes.

Suddenly she heard rustle and almost hit windowsill, when a pack of handkerchief landed on her desk. She grabbed her shirt in place of heart and has murderer face in emergency. She slowly turned to strapper ready to give him such a lecture, that he'll never again hear. And when she saw him, she didn't know if she'd want to cry or roll on the floor laughing. Now she remembered his name. Etsuya Doumoto, member of kendo club. So, everything was clear, he probably was seen by her at some practices. Though she'd bet, that he was a basketball or volleyball player - with that height and body! Well, at this moment, his face perfectly resembled Hanamichi Sakuragi's hair (from Slam Dunk). And what's more, he almost glared at her. _Really...? This guy has a problem._

Yuzuki shivered and turned aroung throwing pack of handkerchiefs back. She was a little scared, disgusted and really hardly came her stopping a wave of histeric laugh. Instead of her, Himuro giggled. She shrugged. This is laughs best who laughs last.

- Oi, Muro-chin, why're you laughing? - Murasakibara was suddenly interested.

Yuzuki wanted to stop paying attention, so she quietly took mochi from her sack and started bitting cookie. But she still heard melancholic sigh associating with nutty and amorous person. She chewed piece of mochi faster. She inheirited this habit after her mom. Eating in weird situations to find a peace of mind. Himuro started laughing harder. Yuzuki felt chills coming down of her spine. She took more mochis from sack and put them on the desk hiding little bag.

Maybe sitting surrounded by strappers isn't the worst? She felt as if she was living inside of walls - like in Shingeki no Kyojin, somehow strappers reminded her of titans hidden in walls, so again, she shivered.

- Enjoy your meal, Himika-aaan~! - said someone suddenly.

Yuzuki still was thinking about that she has to go to bookstore and buy last volume of "Kaichou wa Maid-sama", but she had mixed feelings. She'd also like to buy next volume of Shingeki no Kyojin. Oh, well. It was Yuzuyu's birthday, so reasonable would be buying "Maid-sama".

And so, because she was in her own world, she responded:

- Thanks - with full mouth. Semiconscious she reached for second mochi, but she didn't find it. And with that she woke up and noticed, that not only all class is looking at her now, but - what's the most important - Himuro, is, eating, her, red bean flavoured, cookie. - Yamakawa-sensei, he stole my cookie - she said pointing Tatsuya.

- I viwm't - choked Himuro, causing amused laugh coming through class.

- Stop outraging, Himu-chan, it's just that some people think, that they're better than others - snickered Shizuka.

Yuzuki noticed, that teacher is writting something in fascicle(?), and she had a feeling, that it won't be the best for her - conclusion came after a little remind, that Yamakawa-sensei didn't like her from the begining.

- Himikan Yuzuki, come here, if my classes are sooo boring, that you're eating your lunch and laughing with Himuro, then it means, that you knows eeeverythiiing and you can continue the lesson by yourself - exclaied Yamakawa standing up from his sit. - I'll sit in your place and we'll see, how good you're.

Well, without looking at grammar structure of this sentence she went, where he ordered her to. She did something and now, she has to take consequences. With longing she looked at her textbook, that she hasn't opened from the begining of year. She might as well be under the guillotine

Yamakawa REALLY didn't like her. She didn't judged him, after all, it was on her own purpose. Normal unsympathy? Nope. At spring break he went to Sakurai's Bakery and talked and talked with their mom. Occasionaly - with Yuzuki, mostly - with Yuuko Himikan-Sakurai. Yuzuki sometimes came back at weekends, resting from Tokyo and brothers, and when she has that type of break, she did almost everything to change his opinion about Sakurais-Himikans. And it particulary succeeded.

- I feel sorry for you, Yuzu-chan - Junko whispered in muse.

Yuzuki was now wiping black board. Next she had to sort tests in alphabetical order. Ishida came to accompany her in distress - honestly, it wasn't necessary, somehow Yuzuki felt more annoyed.

- Um, Yuzu-chan, I think I should tell you about that... Hirahara-kun talked to me again - Junko scratched her head. She changed subject from bad to worse. Yuzuki could only congratulate her.

- Oh, I see - Himikan forced sad tone. - And... what?

- Hirahara-kun told me, that no matter what would happen, I can't trust you, Yuzu-chan - sighed Ishida. - He told me also, that if I want to know "the whole truth:, then I should come on the roof at lunch break.

- And... y-y-you'll go..? - Yuzuki asked quietly, stopping her current action.

Junko reamined silent for a while. Yuzuki didn't know, how she should take that silence. She trusted - maybe too much - her act and had hope - hope? Rather sureness - that Ishida got tricked by it.

- No - said finally Junko. - I trust you, Yuzu-chan. You're... amazing person. When between me and Shizu-chan wasn't going well, you were the one, who gave me a hand and opened my eyes at the real Shizu-chan and... Kei-kun... - she lowered her head. - You're... real bestfriend... - she assumed and sent Yuzuki big smile.

It was not the first time, when she heard something like that. She has already got used to efects of her hard work and with wide smile she could smother the last hope in those people and took the last joy from them. However, it was the first time, when Yuzuki had a weird feeling, that Junko believes in her with all her might and... what's more, for nanosecond... only nanosecond, it seemed like Ishida knows something more, than she normally would...

_At the lunch break._

_Finally, I'm free! Oh yeah, finally I can rest and eat some snack and triumph ceremonially - _thought Himikan in angelic mood. Well, one fact in all of this wasn't right. Junko as the class rep was chosen to do some chores and Yuzuki was left at lunch time. Today, she admitted, that there's nothing more, she could do. Maybe spread one more rumor about Shizuka.

Somehow, she was used to it. Tying up with Hirahara - well it wasn't a success, but some sort of little victory.

Unfortunately, she still hasn't get used to funcioning in Yousen High... New rivals, plastics, freaks, outsiders and sport amateurs. As in any other normal High School. Yuzuki didn't know many of them. The only thing, that she wanted was to know most of more important students from face and know their psychologic profiles, which will help her with her work.

She has already left her bag in geography classroom and then, she was going on roof. Whistling quietly and jumping two steps at once in rhythm of Fairy Tail's opening "FT.". She took sack with lunch with herself. She had few anpans, some cookies with green tea and normal kinako, and some spectacular bakings from Sakurai's Bakery. Yuzuki always had big lunch, probably because she didn't eat anything at home. Well, from her sisters, she always has eaten the most. Yuzuyu usually did herself a bentou. Yuzuru took some money and some bakings.

And so, she was on the roof. In front of her strechted view at school and panorama of Akita. She could see skyscrapers, some buildings, people going along the streets, she heard hustle and bustle of city. Yuzuki took a deep breath and resisted at fence, which separated her from death. Well, that's what headmaster of Yousen Highschool must've thought, when he ordered to put this fence here. Yuzuki has already heard about a girl, who comitted suicide at this roof. Well, practicaly not at roof, but...

She closed her eyes end took three kinakos from sack. Feeling taste of these snacks, she smiled. Being alone at lunch wasn't bad thing. At least she could rest from people, their disgusted looks and... for a while, leave feeling, that was hiding in her heart - the feeling, that made her want to disappear.

She knew, that being at the roof didn't please teachers, but it seemed, that it wasn't prohibited. Story of suicide also didn't encoukarage people to come here, but...

- O, Himikan-san, hello again, you came here to eat your lunch? Such a coincidence, me and Atsushi also came here for that - said voice, yes, VOICE. _I hear voices, something is wrong with mee~~_

- Muro-chin, you're eating that? - asked Murasakibara.

_Then TWO VOICES! VOICES! There're not people, tall people, God please rescue me. I'm alone, alone... _- Yuzuki repeated in her mind trying to not turn around and hit the two of them with her shinai. _I don't know if I'll reach Murasa.. SECOND VOICE! RIGHT! THESE ARE VOICES! I CAN'T HIT THEM, RIGHT?!_

- Then I'll take that, if you're not eating...

Yuzuki deadpanned, _IF YOU'RE THE VOICE, THEN WHY YOUR "HAND" IS TAKING AWAY MY PRECIOUS KINAKO?! HELLO IT'S ALREADY HALF EATEN!... Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale... At this I'll end crying. _

- Oh, you have more nice stuff here~!... Can I take that?... It's... anpan, right? Hmm, I wonder how it tastes like - said loudly Himuro. - Nee, maybe we should find a place to sit? What do you think Himikan-san?

_I THINK, THAT BECAUSE OF YOU ABORTION SHOULD BE LEGAL.. Oh, maybe I'm going too far. Still, he's better than Hirahara, right? But I don't know why, he's annoying me even more... Why, why, why? Mmm... _- Yuzuki was lost in her thought soooo much, that she didn't noticed, when she sat at the ground and Himuro offered her his jacket as a seat. Really... sitting at something, with her small butt, and he'll wear it. _Maybe I could make him lolicon or pedophile. YEAH! He talks to me, because I'm small and he thinks of me as a kid and his pedophlie sensors are tinglings, just like fujoshi's sensors._

- Um, Himikan-san, can you stop staring at me like that...? It's creepy - said Himuro with little drop of sweat at his black hair.

Then Himikan noticed some facts. When he took her away from her little wonderland, where she throws insults straight into people's faces and scream as much as she wants, she became aware of that:

1. She after all is sitting at his jacket.

2. Murasakibara is just next to her.

3. Himuro and him... Wait, TWO VOICES, are eating her lunch.

4. She hears Hirahara's voice.

Explanation: Unfortunately Hirahara is not a voice, he's too real pain in ass to be a voice, so well, Yuzuki must accept, that he's not product of her not identified schizophrenia.

She came to few conclusion:

1. She can fart into his jacket - _STICK INTO YOUR ASS... FART INTO YOUR JACKET STRAPPER'ISH PEDOPHILE!_

2. _HE IS A VOICE, SO HE DOESN'T SIT NEXT TO ME!_

3. _HOW CAN THEY EAT IF THEY'RE VOICES?! MAYBE IT'S MY IMAGINATION?... OR MAYBE I'M EATING IT AND TELL MYSELF, THAT IT'S NOT ME~!_

4. She must find out with who and about what he's talking!

- Himi-chin, do you have more of them? - asked Murasakibara's voice. Okay, she called him Murasakibara. She can name voices she hears, right? So then they're Murasakibara's Voice and Pedophile's Voice.

- Huh?

- He asks, do you have more mochis, they're delicious - Himuro licked his lips.

Instead of listening to Hirahara, she slowly turned her head into his direction and then looked at her sack, almost empty. Murderer's look showed at her face. Yuzuki pointed Himuro.

- You just killed my lunch... You... - she whispered. - You disturbed Mandarin Leech's peace of mind... - she added. - .MINE! - She screamed and pointed sack ready to reach for it and took away. But then, she deadpanned. Her sack, her lunch, her everything, her most precious and beautiful thing has just disapeared. Himuro pointed Murasakibara... 's Voice. Shit also, Pedophile's Voice.

- Oishii... - said purple haired... voice and licked his lips. He also crumpled sack into ball and threw it at Pedophile's Voice alias Himuro.

- You... You... You...

- Atsushi - he responded pointing himself.

- YOU KILLED MY BABIES! - she screamed. - YOU TWO ARE THE WORST SCHIZOPHRENIC VOICES I HAVE EVER MET! YOU'LL TASTE MY REVENGE!

- Does it taste the same as your rolls? - asked Himuro... ugh! Pedophile's Voice.

- If so, then I'd like one... or maybe two... more - stated Murasakibara... 's Voice.

- I... have... got... enough... - said Yuzuki and then she jumped, caught balance and ran straight to the stairs... One problem. Her too long bangs still covered her eyes, so she didn't see much and... as well, when she noticed Hirahara, she lost herself in thoughts like "I HATE YOUR STUPID FACE! STUPID!" and unceremonially she hit wall and fell at the ground.

For few minutes Hirahara who was standing there with Tanaka and Hamamura looked at her with deadpan. And after that few minutes Himuro... alias Pedophile and Murasakibara's Voice leaned out from behind of the staircase and looked at Himikan with puzzled faces.

- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - croaked Hirahara, as he fell on the ground, he couldn't stop laughing.

- 'the heck is that? - hissed Tanaka.

- I don't know, but I can as well do photos - stated Shizuka and did as she said.

Yuzuki was the last person, who could do something, but when she looked at blue sky, she had a weird feeling, that she won't be able to adapt in Yousen High and that sweet routine went on holiday. With last seconds of being conscious she muttered:

- Stick... into... your... ass... Hira... hara...

And then, everything went black, almost, because when the blackness has disappeared, she saw purple and somehow, she wanted to puke... She thought, that she must've done that, but she didn't really care.

...

**Okay, at the end of this chapter I was a little crazy... I'm doing chemistry project and I'm not really happy, but writting this chapter made me laugh XD I came to conclusion, that Yuzuki may be a little, dirty bitch, but why don't we make it a little funnier?**

**Sorry for gramatical errors, I'm too used to frivolous english - I mean, that I write in english like I'd write in polish. And also I used some phrases from polish translating it into english XD I'm also not good at synonyms in english, in polish I could mention a few synonyms to one word, and in english I just can't XD And I had to look into dictionary and translator almost every moment XD Okay, not every but maaany moments.**

**I hope you like it... Leave some revievs please~!**

**c) I don't own KnB, ya know? I'm not Tadatoshi Fujimaki :D I'm Hadesumaru and own only that dirty little bitch~!**


End file.
